


You've Got a Friend in Me

by munsterboi (6aphomet66)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Characteristcs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, animal features, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6aphomet66/pseuds/munsterboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((The title is horrid, I know, not sorry))<br/>Anon requested "Neko!Kenma where he goes into heat and begs Kuroo for cummies"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got a Friend in Me

It was a warm summer day, a mid-June breeze would be passing through the open window, ruffling the curtains and spilling noon-day sunshine. Key word being would. Open windows right now were trouble for Kenma; breezes even more so.

The pseudo blond lay curled beneath his sheets, blocking out the infiltrating light. He shook and shivered, cursing his inevitable heat, but at the same time thanking the gods that it was during the summer rather than school. He was free to hide in his room and wait it out instead of having to miss class and get buried in makeup work.

He was home alone currently, parents off to work until 6 pm tonight. His ears flicked in confusion, senses hyper-aware of the footsteps leading up the stairs. Mind and body fought, anxiety spiking, body trembling with want. Anxiety soothed when the intruder opened the door and Kenma got a nose-full of his neighbor’s scent.

Kuroo stepped into the room as if there were a sleeping child and shut the door quietly. Before Kenma could untangle himself from his sheets, Kuroo was next to him, arms around him, and face burrowing into his side through the sheets. The smaller couldn’t help but let out a purr of acknowledgement spiked with eagerness. Letting out a responding sound of his own, the raven haired male started tearing at the sheets encasing his friend.

Once Kenma’s flushed face was exposed, his lips were smashed with Kuroo’s, both leaning in. Kenma’s scent practically punched Kuroo in the face, pain turning to pleasure and headed down south. The older cat had his young counterpart pinned down in an instant, devouring those pink lips and any noise that threatened to escape. 

Milky white arms wrapped themselves around Kuroo’s neck, fingers twining through hair behind the fluffy black ears protruding from the mess. Trimmed nails scratched at the sensitive area, making Kuroo pause and moan. Rather than running right back to Kenma’s now swollen lips, he dove into the boy’s neck, breathing in deep. His scent was much stronger there, laced with the sweet aroma of heat. He knew the heat would be even stronger between those pretty legs.

His mouth watered.

“Kuroo, please just…” Kenma struggled for the right words but came up empty handed. Luckily they’d been through this enough so Kuroo knew what the little blond wanted. He sat back on his legs and easily slid Kenma’s briefs off. The crotch of them were soaked through, near dripping. The wild haired cat grinned at the smaller; the blond blushed further, his cheeks a dark rosy hue. 

Removing his own clothing, he positioned himself between Kenma’s legs, one popped up on his shoulder. He kissed and nipped at the smooth skin; Kenma’s never been hairy, rather dusted in light colored downy. On his white upper-inner thigh, Kuroo sunk his teeth into the flesh, relishing in Kenma’s yelp and whine. He kissed the mark in a form of apology and lapped the little beads of blood. That was sure to leave a pretty mark.

In retaliation, Kenma snuck his leg around Kuroo’s head and forced the taller’s face into his aching crotch. Kuroo let out an amused sound as he pressed his tongue against the head of the blond’s cock. Kenma mewled and arched into the light touch.

Kuroo easily swallowed the small member down, making Kenma nearly sob and tighten his leg around Kuroo’s head. The raven pulled off with a sloppy suck and removed the vice-like limb.

“Is my kitten that sensitive?” he teased, pressing two fingers abruptly into Kenma’s soaked entrance. Kenma gasped and yelped at the sudden intrusion, hips wriggling. Kuroo’s broad hand easily kept those shapely hips still as he pumped them in and out tortuously slow.

“K-kuroo, please, don’t te-ease me,” the smaller whined, tears pricking in golden eyes. 

“Then what is it you want?” The fingers were removed, leaving the small body relieved and frustrated simultaneously. “You gotta tell me, kitten,”

Kenma glared up at Kuroo. He returned the gaze, fist gripping Kenma’s dick firmly and pumping. Kenma’s eyes rolled back and his toes curled.

“A-ah! Kuroo, f-uck- fuck me please, oh gods,”

Kuroo grinned and removed his hands and favor of spreading Kenma’s thighs. He leaned in over Kenma, crushing their mouths together as he pushed into the heated boy.

The raven swallowed Kenma’s scream as he was finally, deliciously filled up. Tears spilled over and he was babbling incoherently as Kuroo finally seated himself. Kenma’s sleek black tail twitched beneath them, brushing Kuroo’s thigh.

“Shh, you’re doing great, kitten,” Kuroo purred, wiping tears from the corners of his friend’s eyes, “Such a good boy,”

Kenma quickly adjusted and was soon wriggling his hips impatiently. Kuroo took the hint and soon began moving, easing himself in and out until Kenma was urging him for more. Soon enough the air was echoing the slapping of skin, Kuroo’s grunts, and Kenma’s wails of pleasure.

Quickly Kenma came, little spurts of white landing on the flat plane of his tummy. Kuroo made a strangled noise as his friend tightened around him near painfully. However, he was able to keep moving. Kenma began whining and writhing in sensitivity, but Kuroo gripped his hips and fucked him through until he was hard again.

After what seemed like hours, Kuroo finally spilled himself into Kenma, teeth latching onto the scent gland on the younger’s neck. The double sensation caused Kenma to cum again, a wheezing moan escaping his throat.

Kuroo remained inside the smaller boy as he licked the bite and left soft kisses up and down Kenma’s white neck and shoulder. When he did pull out, he was immediately wrapped around a dazed Kenma. He began purring and curled his long, wild haired tail around Kenma’s bitten thigh.

Kenma responded with his own contented purr, turning into Kuroo, face pressed to his chest and ears tickling Kuroo’s nose.

Managing to foot-grab the blanket back up to them and covering up, Kuroo vowed he’d make a good mate out of Kenma when the day came.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back into writing, so maybe it'll be less shitty in the future. My nsfw tumblr is trashy-pr0n if you want to follow or leave headcanons and requests!


End file.
